Then the clouds will open for me
by EfuckingT
Summary: Another one of those Buffy and co. helps the Order to save the day from Voldemort and friends kind of fic.But, ya know, made my way. Read if it's interesting to you, if not, then just scroll away and have a nice day. HPBtVS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Cleveland...

Buffy, the blonde, superstrong vampire slayer, sat down at the couch between her two bestfriends Willow the wiccan and Xander the construction guy, and yawned loudly.

"What a day!" she exclaimed as she crouched over the table in front of her to grab the popcornbowl in her sister Dawn's lap, who was leaning against said table, munching on the butter-y goodness that is popcorn.

"What are we watching?" she asked Willow, the redhead, as she took the popcornbowl and put it on the table, ignoring the former shiny key of the portals to all dimension's protests.

"I dunno, it's this really stupid baseball movie with Freddie Prinze Jr. and some girl. I can't remember her name. Though I think she was in that Chainsaw Massacre movie."

"Jessica Biel." said Xander the one-eyed, while grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of Buffy, his eyes locked on the television.

"Yeah, that's the name."

"Oh," Buffy said "Isn't it in this movie that Brittany Murphy does that thing with her knees?"

"If you mean the thing with the bottle then uh-huh." Willow answered as she took the popcornbowl from Dawn who had only a nanosecond ago taken it back and was just about to start munching again.

"Where are the others?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

"As you already know, but I'm telling you anyway, Giles is still on that thing in England about birds, or whatever." Xander said.

"Phoenix's." Willow corrected.

"Whatever," Xander said, and then continued "Faith's patrolling, she should be getting back anytime now, Robin's at the council working, something about paperwork, and Andrew's... Actually, I don't know what Andrew's doing."

"Well, he sure as hell ain't doing someone," Faith's voice said from the hallway, followed by a slam of the frontdoor.

Everybody turned towards the hallway where she stood, poking her head into the livingroom.

"How was patrol?" Buffy asked as Faith entered the room.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Me, a bunch of hormonal teenage girls whining about nailpolish, vamps. Stakes, big piles of dust." She said.

Oooh!" She said, her eyebrows rising at the sight of the popcornbowl in Dawn's lap that she had recently reclaimed "Popcorn!"

She bent down to Dawn, took the popcornbowl, and received a deathglare, which she ignored.

(CUT TO)

Grimmauld Place 12...

"So, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time, is back and planning on taking over the world?" Giles asked the others.

"Yeah, something along those lines." Remus Lupin said, scratching his head.

"And your side has only your ministry, which is filled with imposters, and this little organisation of yours to it's defence?"

Giles was sitting by a large round table in the kitchen of this Grimmauld Place, accompanied by Remus Lupin and his two colleagues Alastor Moody, a gray-haired old man who had enough scars left from his past work to represent an entire army, and Molly Weasley, a redhaired and very kind lady.

"While this 'Dark Lord' has," Giles looked down at a parchment in his hand and read aloud "his followers called the Death Eaters?" He looked up at the three others with a questioning look.

"Don't ask." Mr. Lupin said.

Giles just shrugged and continued "Then they've got dementors, creatures who suck out all happiness out of you, and giants, demons, vampires, werewolves and inferi, the walking corpses."

"That's all we know of." Lupin said "There might be more."

"Dear Lord," Giles said "You are, as my associates would put it, screwed. No offense." He added.

"None taken. We are quite aware of our situation." Remus said,trying to smile, but failing.

"I'm gonna see what I can do. Me and my associates have a few contacts here and there that might come in handy. You have, of course, the Watcher's Council's full support. We'll do whatever we can to help you defeat this Dark Lord."

Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully at him. "Oh, thank god. We can't descripe how much we appreciate this. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"You won't need to." Giles said to her "It's our pleasure to help anyway we can. After all, that's our job."

"Still," Mr. Lupin said "We're, as Molly said, really grateful."

Mr. Moody nodded in agreement and said "Yes, if you wouldn't help us we really don't know what we should do. There's ... He's got the upperhand and he's crushing us with it."

"I can relate." Giles said and smiled sadly.

His words were followed by a long silence, which after a while was broken by Mrs. Weasley's words.

"Oh, well, I am quite sure you said something about needing to speak with Arthur, yes?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, I really do."

"Well, he's working at the ministry right now, but I think Alastor can show you the way, he's going there anyway."

"Thank you." Giles smiled.

(CUT TO)

Later at the ministry...

Giles stood in an elevator of the ministry of magic, side by side with Alastor Moody who hummed silently on a tune Giles didn't recognise.

There were two other men in the elevator, discussing a case of theirs.

The first man had brown hair, which had started to turn a bit gray, the same with his moustache.

He was short, and clad in a yellow cloak, which looked rather tight around his round body.

The other man was the opposite of the first. He was tall, rather skinny, and had golden locks for hair. He wore a large emerald green cloak, which, unlike the first man's, fit him quite well.

His face was a bright and happy one with it's "Colgate smile", red cheeks, and extraordinary, sparkling, blue eyes, if you just ignored the dark bags under them.

Giles wasn't really listening to their conversation, he only catched a few words every once in a while.

It wasn't until the yellow clad man said something of Giles interest that he started eavesdropping their conversation.

"Father's name is Donald Maclay. American. He reported her missing a few weeks ago. Quite impressing that she got herself all the way from the states to Great Hangleton in such short time, the girl had no money, you see."

"How come you couldn't catch her?" Asked the blond man "Couldn't be that difficult, she's just a girl. How old could she be? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen." The first man corrected "She disapparated, so it's confirmed that she is, indeed, a witch."

"Oh," the other one said "What was the girl's name? Nadia? Nina?"

"Naomi." The first said "Naomi Maclay. Her father had her sent off to a boarding school, but she was suspended, got into too much trouble. So she went back home, and she and her father had a huge argument. He told me she heard that her older sister had been dead for a year from a friend of Donald who didn't know that he hadn't told her. She was, understandably, very mad about it.

So Naomi left. Said she's had enough of him and the rest of her "so-called" family, as she put it."

(CUT TO)

Little Hangleton...

They were after her. She knew it. She could feel it.

So she ran.

With the cup clutched tightly in her right hand, she ran for her life down the road, away from that creepy old house.

She could still hear their voices, even though they were far away by now, she could still hear them.

The whispers.

She was so busy escaping that she didn't even notice the man in front of her, who she, of course, bumped into.

She fell to the ground, but brought herself up again as quick as she fell. terror in her dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." The man said, apologetically "I didn't mean to knock you down like that."

She backed away, clutching the cup to her chest as if it was precious.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't come any closer, she just kept on slowly backing away. But for every step she took backwards, the man carefully stepped one forwards.

"Why are you running down the side of a road in the middle of the night?" He asked her "It's not safe out here. You should go home, it's probably a lot safer there."

The girl laughed at this and muttered bitterly. "Safe. Yeah. 'Course."

Her hair was naturally black and she looked as if she was sixteen, possibly seventeen years old.

"Sh-Shouldn't I b-be the one as-king you that? Wh-what, y-you're j-just out for a-a w-walk or s-s-something?"

She trembled badly from the cold and was hacking teeth, therefore the stuttering. She wore nothing but an old green and quite wet sweatshirt, and a pair of trashed and muddy jeans. The swooshing from the cars passing by every once in a while made it easier for the man to take in the details of the girl's appearance.

Her lips were blue from the cold, and blood dripped from them. She had been beaten.

She was so pale that he easily could've mistaken her for a walking corpse. Her eyes were like her hair, black, and the pain in them was the most obvious thing.

"Well, no, I'm not just out for a walk." He said, trying to smile reassuringly.

His eyes caught sight of the golden cup she was still clutching protectively to her chest.

"What's that you've got there?" He asked her.

The girl suddenly looked terribly frightened.

"S-stay away!" She said, as she backed away, tripping and falling to the ground once again. "He-he's sent you, ha-hasn't he? Y-you're he-re t-to take m-me back th-there, a-aren't y-you?"

"Who do you mean? Your father?"

The girl didn't answer, she just tried to crawl away from him as fast as possible.

"There's no need to worry. I'm not going to take you back there. Especially not to that father of yours. Only met him once. Didn't really like him all that much."

The girl stopped crawling, turned around slowly and gave him a confused look.

"You're Naomi Maclay, aren't you?" He asked her.

The girl nodded slowly, still confused.

"Ho-how-" She began, but got cut off by the man.

"I'm Rupert Giles. I knew your sister, Tara." He reached out his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

"Tara? How, how d-do you kn-know th-this? Who-o are y-you?"

"Like I said, I'm Rupert Giles. I'm here to help you, Naomi. You won't have to go back there again. Me and my associates knew your sister, she was one of us once. You're welcome to stay with us. We can help you. You don't have to run anymore."

"How do I kn-know you're not j-just some guy wh-who's gonna bring me b-back to him? O-or someone like at... th-there?"

Giles didn't know what "at there" meant, but ignored it for the moment and said "Do you remember those demons your father said were in the family? The demons in the women?"

Naomi nodded.

"A few years ago your father and your brother and cousin came to us to take your sister back home. Said she was a demon in need of being control. He lied."

"I-I know." She said. "D-deep down i-inside we all kn-knew. W-we c-could feel it."

He smiled sadly at her.

"We miss your sister too. She was a wonderful woman and it was horrible to lose her."

"I-I jus hea-heard she d-d-died. Dad n-never t-told m-me. I-I heard a f-friend o-of his s-say 'S-sorry for the l-loss'. I di-didn't understand. A-and th-then he... a-and I-I..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Giles bent down and held her as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The giant crater that used to be Sunnydale...

"So this is... Sunnydale." Hermione said. "Looks like a nice little town."

"Yeah." Harry agreed "Loads of room."

The two friends stood there in silence, staring dumbstruck at the crater in front of them, while their redheaded companion rolled around on the ground beside them, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Said redhead finally brought himself together and stood up, wiping off the dirt from his clothes

"Well," He said, breaking the silence "guess it's our lucky day, then."

"Yeah, looks like somebody was nice enough to destroy the horcrux for us." Harry said, nodding, his eyes never leaving the giant crater.

"Let's just hope we'll be just as lucky with the rest of the horcruxes too, then." Ron said as he watched Hermione starting to study the hole in the ground a bit closer.

"I doubt we will, but wishful thinking's okay." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she looked down from the edge.

"Well, guess there's not much to do here." She said "Whatever wiped this entire town out must've destroyed the horcrux along with anything else that was here. There's no possible way that it survived this."

"Yeah, guess so." Harry said, wondering what the hell had happened here.

Empty hall filled with mirrors of all sorts...

"Revenge." A female voice echoed through the empty hall. "Revenge those, filthy, pathetic... people!"

The last word was spat out as if it was venomous, as if she would suffocate if it remained in her mouth much longer.

"Make them pay." The voice said, laughing like a madman. "Join us, and they'll pay. All of them. Doesn't that sound... nice?"

Even though no one could be seen, the hall still filled with roars of agreement. As if the hall was filled with invisible people.

"Then it's settled." The voice said.

No one knew, since no one could see her, but a sick smile appeared, a wide sick smile.

Scoobies Residence, Cleveland...

Willow was sitting in her bed, leaning against a propped up pillow, reading in silence from an old, green, dusty book, completely sucked into whatever it contained.

She was brought out of her trance by the knock on the door to her bedroom.

She looked up at the door. "Come in."

The door opened, on the other side stood Buffy in the hallway.

"Hey." Willow said, closing the book in her lap and placing it on her nightstand to her left.

"Hi" Buffy said, smiling "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just wanted to hang." Buffy said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I guess that's... okay." Willow said, nodding her head a bit.

Silence.

"So, uhm..." Buffy began.

"Yeah."

"This was... nice."

"Yeah," Willow agreed, nodding "Very nice. Great even."

"Uh-huh, especially with the greatness that is all so... great!"

"Yup, the great greatness that is hanging."

Yet again another awkward silence.

"Are you feeling any better?" Willow wondered "You know, with the being of ill and all."

"Not really." Buffy sighed "I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. But no worries, it'll probably be gone soon enough." She said optimistically.

"Yeah, maybe you just ate something?" Willow suggested.

"Maybe." Buffy said, giving the thought some consideration.

And then there was that awkward silence. Again.

"How about you?" Buffy said.

"Huh?"

"You." Buffy said "How are you feeling?"

Willow gave her a confused look.

"About Kennedy."

"Oh!" Willow said, finally getting what Buffy was talking about. "I guess I'm... fine, but still..."

"Not so fine?" Buffy offered.

"Kinda." Willow sighed "It's just, I thought I could handle being in a relationship with someone in that way again, and it was all sorta okay to begin with, but then everything got so... serious, like a really real relationship, with seriousness and... and I started to feel guilty again and everything... everything just screwed up, you know? It felt wrong, and I still love Tara and... I like Kennedy, but it's just not enough, it's just not the same thing. Guess that's why we're all with the not talking to each other." Willow finished sadly.

"Yeah, could be that and the fact that she's, like, on the other side of the country. Will, you should really talk to her. Call her, mail her, just explain it to her."

"Well, what am I gonna say? 'Hey, Kennedy, sorry I broke up with ya, but I had my reasons, you know? Hope it's all forgiven'. Yeah, right, that'll definitely make her wanna talk to me again." Willow said sarcastically.

"Just say what you said to me and hope for the best. Maybe she'll understand if you just explain it to her properly."

"Maybe." Willow said sadly.

Once again that silence.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and the two of them left the room to open.

They met up with Xander and Andrew in the hallway who had been playing videogames in the livingroom.

"Wonder who's passing by at this time of the day. It's, like, eleven." Buffy said as she went for the door.

"Maybe the Big Bad's got some manners here in Cleveland and ring the doorbell before they march in and break the furniture." Xander suggested.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she opened the door, revealing Giles and a darkhaired girl in Dawn's age standing there, looking rather worn out.

"Or maybe it's just Giles." Buffy said, as she turned to the girl she added "And friend."


End file.
